Red Roses are the Sweetest
by Crafted Chaos
Summary: When Amy finds Shadow after his supposed death, trouble lurks around every corner. Will love blossom? Or will that Eggman destroy Shadows last hope at happiness?Shadamy. Currently Rewriting Chapters! P.S,Look for 'Rewrite --, Chapter --'
1. Chapter 1

**Me: here i am again making another story this is all about sonic...no wait its about Shadow...SHADAMY THATS IT MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OO!**

**Disclamer thingamajig: I don't own Sonic or Shad.;; yeah never will too.**

**Title: Red roses are the sweetest**

**Chapter One:The Beginig**

Amy Rose was walking down the street well more like a dirt path in a forest.She didn't know why but she had missed Shadow

than everybody else. they were acting as though nothing had really happened. That made her pretty pissed nobody cared Shadow gave up his life.

Since she saw Sonic didn't even care for her so she decided she should move away from everything she had before.So now she lives in the mystic ruins Because she

didn't want to be in the city she didn't want to be near all the old memories she wanted new ones. So now she is wearing Black jeans her old boots under

a white blouse she even let her hair grow,now it's below her shoulders she would change for a better life style,besides she wanted to take a brake.

"sigh I wish everybody would have been more well i don't know would be more sad over Shadow,I mean he did die to save this planet"

Then she noticed Somethings or someones arm hanging out she couldn't see anything else because tree parts were covering the rest of it.

She then started to dig out who ever was trpped under all the ruble. (?)

Then she gasped she came to see Shadow unconsious with burn marks,and cuts .

"Oh my god Shadow!"

"Shadow can you hear me it's going to be alright i'll get you help"

" cough ...Amy...Rose...thank...you..." he said in a whisper so low she didn't hear him,and after that he went unconsious again.

A/N:** Well I wanted to change the chapter a little thanks to one of my reviews I wanted to give you a feel of why Amys not in the city like**

**Always and I explained the surroundings a little. I do need a proof reader** **hehehe**


	2. Chapter2

**Me: Hello people liked my fic so i decided to continue it right away **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything but the story idea **

**( Shadows P.O.V)**

Shadow slowly wakes up to be surprised to be in a white room with nothing but a night stand and a glass of water next to it ,nothing to special.

Then he looks at himself and saw he had been taken cre of because his cuts and bruses were almost healed.

"Where the hell am I ,Idon't remember ever being here."He said slowly.

As he looked around he found his air shoes and gloves under the bed. (Why? i have no idea)

"Well I might as well go-" he stopped mid sentence he got this sudden feeling like something wanted him to stay.

_Stay do not leave yet there is something here that needs you..._.It sounded like the wind was talking to him.

"hmmm...maybe I should stay ..."

Then suddenly the door opened to show a pink hedgehog standing with some soup at hand.

"Oh shadow your awake ..."

Shadow thought for a minute starring at her. Where had he seen her? Why does she seem so familiar?

Then he had a flash back when he was at the forest what he had said.

"Amy Rose..."

"hm so you remember me huh?" she smiled at that.

"How could I you reminded me of my promise to Maria ,and apperently saved my life".

"hehe yeah I guess so ,but anyways how are you feeling you were pretty hurt when I found you , and that the fact you've been asleep for a week"

" Oh crap I forgot the fucking stove on exscuse me please"

then she ran out the room pretty fast.

"hm well she learned some new colorful words"

'But why did I choose to stay well I guess I have to find out,on the other hand I could go-' he was interupted by Amy coming back.

"Sorry there" she said breathing pretty hard.

"Whatever"

'hm I shall stay then I can't run away if i'm still injured and maybe just maybe i'll ask misses Rose a certen question

**Sorry guys if this is short i make this up as i go , Oh and i would like to thank everybody who reviewed me and if you have story ideas please tell me i gonna need them **

**Shadow: yeah she needs help big time**

**Me: hey where did you come from !**

**Amy: from the story?**

**Me : well get back in there !**

**Me: well until the next chapter I need some company since my FMA story was a failure ;;**

**Shad/Amy?**

**Shadow:what?**

**Me: FullMetal Alchemist dammit it was a sonic crossover thing!**

**Amy:OOOOKKKAAAAYYYYYY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello Chapter 3 is here and I hope everybody likes it if you do I'll give you cookies!**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ;; sadly**

"Hmmm so Shadow is alive huh well I better go see for myself hehe." somebody was outside watching Shadow.

A figure opened the window in Shadows room and went inside. "hello Shadow"

"Hm what are you doing here." he said rudley.

"What? can't say hi to an old friend?" the figure said .

"We were never friends Rouge, leave me alone already."

Rouge then let a hmph and walked towrds the window and said,"Well I better get going,oh and Shadow good luck."

And with that she flew out the window.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" he asked confused.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"sigh come in."

"Oh i'm sorry Shadow I just came to see if you were okay I mean I thought I heard voices."

"no i'm alright "

"... alright ,oh and by the way would you like to come for a walk with me?" she asked sweetly.

"..Yeah I do need to go out..."

(By a lake near Amys house)

As they were walking along the lake Amy looked really nervous for some strange reason.

Shadow noticed it and asked her is she was ok.

"Yeah i'm ok just it feels...well weird you know being around you cause you were gone and I thought you were dead..." then she stared to have tears in her eyes.

Shadow saw this and and asked what was wrong.

"Well when you died I thought i'd never see you again, you probably thinks that stupid huh."

"sigh no not at all i'm thankful really your the only one who cared for me besides maria anyways."

She looked liked that cheered her up because she looked at him happily.

"Really? well thats good to hear thanks Shadow."

After a while they decided to sit by the lake . Everything was peaceful until they heard something in the distance behind them.

Then they saw a giant robot coming there way!

When the robot was close enough they saw eggman in the cockpit laughing like the madman he is.

He then shot a missle heading staight towrds Shadow more than Amy,Amy saw this.

"SHADOW WATCH OUT!"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Me: Yup its a cliffhanger I sort of have a little bit of writers block **

**But no worries i'll still try to write and update as much as possible.hehe**

**Oh and i would like to thank all the reviews for reviewing**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok after a long time im finally back! I'd really like to thank everybody who reviewed my story a long time ago. Anyways ill stop talking and let you read the story._**

**---**

**Chapter 4.**

Amy Panicked as she saw the missile was about to hit shadow so she pushed him out of the way but got away in time herself from getting hurt as well. She looked up at Eggman and glared. Shadow was a bit shocked at what Amy had just done but pushed that thought to the side and decided to take care of Eggman first.

"So shadow I see you are alive and well" Eggman Smirked.

"Shadow come with me. I mean you are my grandfather's creation. Shouldn't you want to work for me?"

Shadow looked at him disgusted. "I'd Rather die a million deaths than work with you again Eggman."

Eggman was angry at what shadow had said, "I See then I guess I'll Have to force you into it." He snapped his finger and one of his many robot came from behind and had shadow in a tight grip.

"SHADOW!" Amy finally called out.

Shadow struggled and looked at the robot and saw he had a chaos emerald. "I see you power your robots with the emeralds Doctor. But that doesn't mean you can hold me."

Eggman grinned but said nothing. He just simply snapped his fingers and flew off in that flying Egg of His. The robot slowly followed.

Shadow finally got one of his hands free and smashed into the robot and took out the emerald it had inside and chaos controlled out of its Grip.

"Piece of metal couldn't hold me strong enou-"He was hugged from behind surprising him. He looked back and saw Amy.

"A-Amy?" he stuttered.

Amy Looked up and him having a few tears come out of her eyes. "Shadow I'm glad your alright!"

He blinked and gave her a small smile. "Heh. You don't have to worry about me." He said as she let go of him.

"shadow…um…well..there's something I need to tell you…"She looked down slightly blushing.

Shadow saw this but said nothing about it. "Rose you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I wont force it."

Amy looked at him and nodded slightly. "Alright then. Come on lets go back home" She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Shadow had a on a slight blush but it quickly died down and decided it was nothing. "Fine then. Lets go.."

She giggled and nodded.

---

_**Woot! Alright im finally finished with this chapter. Im sorry I haven't updated again and I HOPE very much chapter 5 will be up soon as well. Anyways if anybody has a suggestion for the story please tell me. I need to hear what you guys have to say .**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. I had been dealing with outside problems. Anyways, the characters in this story do not belong to me. etc.  
_And On with the show!_**

Everything had been quiet on the walk back to Amy's apartment. Everything had happened far too quickly for Amy and Shadows liking, though whats happens in the past stays in the past it seemed now.  
Although that may be true, the air around them had been tense, Minds filled chaotic thoughts, and hearts with mixed emotions.

_'I wonder. .why she even tried to save my life risking her own. .it's been the first act well make that second act of kindness she's shown me during this small amount of time. .'_ Shadow thought quizzingly to himself. Sure people had tried to get close to him. Even try to start a conversation, but never acted upon it.

Amy's Thoughts however were slightly diffrent and not to concentrated on the current threat that Dr.Eggman now imposed. After all he had found them out quickly, too much for comfort. But no her thoughts were not of that at all.

_' I didn't think I'd ever say this but I think I may be in love with my **crushes** enemy, oh man I never thought things would get so far. Guess I was wrong again.'_ Amy Had thought with a quiet sigh even she barely managed to hear. She hadn't intend it to come out, it just did.

Shadow had heard her sigh and stared down at her in confusion, but didn't dare show it. He couldn't show much emotion after all, it was far too much of a risk for it. Besides he hadn't any reason to show it either so it all worked out until a few hours ago.

"Something Wrong.." He said. It was more of a statement that a question but never the less she answered him slight flushed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. ." She said tilting her head upwards caught off guard to catch him staring down at her, she hadn't expected that, and so that pinkish tint on her cheeks now turned crimson and looked away hiding her face from his view hoping he hadn't seen her blush so much.

And Of course he had seen her flush but decided not to ask about it, Simply ignoring it though inwardly he cringed. He didn't want to get to attached to the girl next to him. He never did ask for help but he got it anyway. He didn't have a weakness really. The only thing that got to him was the mentioning of Maria Robotnik since he so refused to forget her and let her fade out like any old memory. He didn't want anybody hurt because of his own stupidity, though honestly that thought had again just occured to him. It seemed Amy Rose Was effecting him more than he had planed.

"It seems like there is a lot on your Mind. I suppose it had something to do with this evenings current change of events?"  
He asked in a toneless voice though inside he punched himself for once again making himself cold, as they say old habit die **hard**.

Once he had finished, Amy couldn't help but blush more and let her quils(sp?) cover her face. That proved to be diffucult since her headband kept it _out_ of her face. She noticed this and took off her head band and let her quils flow freely. She ran her fingers though it and decided she liked it this way. It was time for change after all..but she had yet to answer him so she let out another sigh.

"I guess it is. but then again it isn't. The things that happened these last few hours have made me realize something that I didn't think was possible. Hehe. I guess you can say Shadow, that you let me realize this with only a slight push."  
She could feel her cheeks burning by this point but continued.

"I've actually wanted to tell you this for a while but I just couldn't find the courage to do so. . .until now. . ."  
She said now looking completely at him. They had stopped a while ago but neither of them noticed.

Shadows Heart was now racing. Something he didn't think was possible. He was dreading of what she was going to say. Fearing that he had already knew what it was. And for the fact that he himself. The so called ultimate Life form was fearing the emotion he hadn't felt since Maria Robotnik. Yes He had **_Fallen In Love._** And it wasn't a small trip. No He straight out _fell in love._

'_Please..Dont say it. Not only will it hurt me but you as well. You should have figured out that it wouldn't work. It could never work..'_

"Shadow..I think..I've Fallen..In Love..With you.." Amy blurted out covering her mouth quickly fearing the worst. Expecting him to be in shock. Disgusted. Or to plain out run away. But no. He was frozen to the spot his eyes hidden. He had lowered his head so nobody could see his face.

"S-Shadow.." She said in a timid manner.

Shadow lifted his head and stared at her with an emotionless face. Then a small smile landed on his lips but it left as soon as it came. But Amy Had saw it and couldn't but smile herself. Only her's had stayed and was bright.

"Well Amy Rose. . .It seems that I. .Have also. . .have those feelings for you"

_'Though I can never utter those words too her. After all it's only a word..'_

Even though Amy couldn't read minds she knew what he was thinking silently and whispered fixing her eyes to the ground, bowing her head.  
"Don't worry. You don't have to say it. After all it's just a word right..?"  
At this being said shadow couldn't help himself but flash her another smile. Lifting up her chin with his index finger, leaning down brushing his lips with hers before looking in the other direction.

"Right."

**_--  
Alright My hands hurt. and so does my back But besides that I just had to get this chapter in. I couldnt let you people hanging after so long.  
Though I haven't quite made up my mind If I should let this be the final chapter or continue to do one more to finish this story. Hm. Tell me what you think._**

**_-Crafted Chaos._**


	6. Rewrite One, Chapter 1

(A/N: Well I've decided to rewrite my first few chapters before I even begin to write new ones. I just can't continue this story without doing so. Also i've decided to submit these seperate from the old chapters. I'll take down the old chapters after a few days or so though... )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shadow, Amy, or any other Sonic the Hedgehog character. Sadly enough.

* * *

It was just another average day, in average week, in an average year. Things as of late had been going quite smoothly for Station Square and it's surrounding neighbors. Eggman hadn't been very active since the whole Space colony Ark incident. To everybody else the doctors plan to take over the world was just like any other of his schemes, and it began to fade into a distant memory. Well all except a certain pink hedgehog. The memory of Sonic returning without that mysterious red and black hedgehog was confusing at first. Then as things began to be explained, she just couldn't take in the fact that Shadow the Hedgehog had died saving Earth. As soon as the blue hedgehogs tale was finished she suddenly felt empty. It was something she couldn't explain.

"Tch. The way people have been acting lately it's as if nothing happened at all." She murmured.

As of late she had been more distant with her friends and decided that a break was needed from the hectic life style that surrounded Station Square. Amy settled for Mystic Ruins. Not only was the area quiet but it was also relaxing. Nobody asked many questions as to why she wanted to move away so suddenly. Then again she wasn't going to give them many answers so most just kept quiet. It wasn't that she didn't care for her friends anymore it was just that learning of Shadows death had taken a toll on her personality. Everybody could tell she lost something but couldn't place it, even though it seemed obvious. People had suspicions that it had something to do with Sonic. She simply brushed off those theory's. Her obsession with Sonic had passed and it was something that she made sure of wouldn't return. She grew up, she wasn't a child and couldn't act like one anymore. Nowadays she rarely talked to the blue hedgehog but they stayed friends overall, she couldn't kick him out of her life just because her school girl crush had faded.

And it wasn't just her personality that changed...

Over the span of two years Amy's appearance had altered from that tiny red dress. Her quills had grown a few inches past her shoulders, bangs now framing her heart shaped face. She wore a white long sleeved button down blouse. Faded out loose fitting jeans that went down just past her knees. She also traded in her old red boots for some knee high black ones. They were simple in design with a thin grey stripe along the side. In addition she had also gotten rid of her red headband and settled for a loose ponytail every time it got in the way.

At the moment she had been wandering in the forest a few minutes away from the cottage she recently bought with her savings. She had been loosing herself in her thoughts more and more often and never paid any attention to her surroundings. What snapped her back to reality was just a small sound. She could have just pretended it was her imagination and continued on as if nothing happened like any other day. Though today she felt different, like something was calling her toward the noise. Cautiously she headed in the direction the noise came from. As she got close there were more rustling sounds. Thinking this odd she began to be more and more curious as she found a small crater. Taking a peek inside she realized the cause for all those mysterious sounds. Eyes widening she leaped into action and made her way down to the body. She couldn't make out who or what it was with all the dirt, leaves, and other plant life on them. She then proceeded to gently pick off what she could from the body and turned them over on their back. A gasp was caught in her throat. There lay an unconscious hedgehog...

Shadow was _alive_...

Barely able to hold back her tears she choked on her sobs, trying to be a quiet as possible as to not disturb the sleeping black savior. After a few minutes of shock and happiness she wiped her tears away and began to calculate how to get the body back to her home. Sure it wasn't miles away, maybe twenty minutes away or so. Although carrying an unconscious hedgehog who was suppose to be dead wouldn't be a walk in the park either. Closing her eyes she thought to who could help her, Tails wasn't home at the moment, he was off with Sonic somewhere. Which automatically crossed him off as a candidate to help her out. Rouge usually couldn't be found unless she wanted to be, and Knuckles was off guarding the Master Emerald. Inwardly groaning she was left by herself to deal with Shadow. Just as she began to get up a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Eyes wide in slight fear trailed down the arm toward the body of the unknown hand and realized it to be Shadows. Quickly looking at his face for any signs of life she couldn't help but let a small smile spread on her face for the first time in what seemed forever. Shadow was still asleep. Whatever it was that made him reach out must have been influenced by his dreams...

Still, it didn't help her get him any closer to her house.

And with that she sighed, any trace of her smile disappearing from her face. Slowly she placed his right arm over her shoulder and wrapped her left around his waist to keep him from slipping from her grasp. It took about five minutes to get out of something that originally took her a couple of seconds to get in and with that in mind she now faced, with what she calculated to be about an hour or so, walk to her house to get Shadow cleaned up. He was covered in bruises, cuts (some deeper than others), Scratches, mild burns (amazingly enough), and a few gashes here and there.

Yes, Amy had her worked cut out for her...

* * *

(A/N: Ah! And there we have it! Rewritten Chapter one! Not to long... then again it's longer that the original Ne? Please review with what you think. No flames please. -insert heart here-)


	7. Rewrite two, Chapter 2

(A/N: And here is chapter two. Ah, there isn't much to say about this one. I just hope you enjoy it...By the way, Shadow might be a little to OOC for my tastes or yours. I haven't written for him in so long I'm a bit rusty..)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way.

* * *

Waking up and shooting up into a sitting position was not one of his best ideas, Shadow decided. Slowly coming out of a trance like state he blinked. He was in a room unfamiliar to him. It was not the Space Colony, nor was it a prison cell. The room was white except for night stand to the right of his bed he was currently occupying, a closet to his left, a window to his right (which was open to let a cool breeze in.), a small chair to the left of the bed. The design on the sheets of his bed and even the curtains for the window were striped black and white. Overall it had a cozy feel to it but at the moment he felt uncomfortable out of anything else.

Finally deciding to look down at himself and inspect the damage done to his body, he noted that it wasn't too bad. Sure he felt horrible but he could deal with the pain. Also the fact that he was covered in bandages meant that somebody must have found him after he crashed on earth. Still he couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since that day after the final boss. Things were about to get complicated, he could just feel it. Though, he didn't regret his decision to risk his own life in order to save all the humans he knew that was something Maria would have wanted...

He sighed, he didn't want to be reminded of the mess he had cause out of a misinterpretation he had of Maria's last words. He had to wonder, who would have enough pity to take him in after all the damage he caused? Wasn't he hated by the people on Earth? He didn't know.

The door opening snapped him out of his musings. Looking straight ahead he was meet with a pair of emerald green orbs shining, with what he suspected, shock. Why would they be shocked? They took him in, he was bound to wake up sooner or later. Inwardly smirking he couldn't help but feel slight amusement in this situation. Though his thoughts soon came to an abrupt stop when the owner of those emerald eyes finally spoke, her shock fading away into nothing.

"Ah! Shadow, so your finally awake? Well that's good news, you've been asleep for about a week now. I was beginning to get worried..." She smiled though it seemed a bit shy.

He couldn't place it but this voice seemed so familiar. He knew her but the name and face didn't come up in his memories. It was there at the tip of his tongue but it kept avoiding him. Where was she from? Where did he see her? He dug deep within his memory and finally came up with the image of a pink hedgehog with Red boots and small red dress. She had thought he was that blue hedgehog and practically tackled him. Now that he remembered where he had seen her, he now began to search for a name. All of a sudden, in a flash he remembered why she seemed to be important. She was the one who reminded him of Maria's promise...She was the entire reason he decided to help save the Earth. She was the reason everybody was still alive and well. Now she was the reason _he_ was alive...She was...

"Amy Rose..." He whispered so softly that they could hardly be heard but by the look on Amy's face told him that she heard him loud and clear.

"Shadow? Are you feeling alright?" Amy asked him meekly with a small blush spreading on her cheeks, she quickly looking away trying to hide it from view. Shadow noticed this and inwardly sighed. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. He just spoke without thought and ignored what that could bring. Shaking away any thoughts that might increase the awkward situation. He looked straight into her eyes and tried with all his might to no concentrate how different she looked from the last time he'd seen her. Which brought up his next question.

"...How long was I gone?" He asked in a monotone that made it seem like he was just talking to himself, though Amy indulged.

"It's been about two years Shadow.." She said softly. "Things have changed since the last time you've seen them. People have almost forgotten about The Ark. It's becoming a faded memory really.." She trailed off.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. This Amy Rose is certainly different from the one he met two years ago. Her personality had grown quite mature, her style suited it. Something happened to her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hadn't known her well in the first place so he couldn't really say anything. He couldn't say she was different, it wasn't his place. He may act rude and anti-social but he knew manners...Given that he hardly used them. Although by the way she was talking about The Ark it seemed she was in spite of everyone on Earth forgetting about it. He couldn't blame her. He acted in spite because of G.U.N.

"Amy..." He interrupted, though it did feel odd to say her name over and over again like he had been doing these past few minutes.

"Oh...oh! I'm sorry! I was just muttering to myself is all!" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well, anyway I just wanted to check up on you is all. See how you were doing but by the way you've been talking must mean your getting better! I just brought some Medicine to help if you start to feel any pain and some water to wash it down..." She rushed out of the room and came back a few moments later with said medicine and water. She then placed them on the night stand, then turned to face me with a small smile on her lips.

"I'd better go and get lunch ready...Do you want anything at all?" She looked like she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Me, not wanting her to feel anymore discomfort simply shook my head. I looked past her and focus onto the rays of the midday sun. It seemed to melt away any problem. Amy seemed to noticed my gaze was not longer on her but at the direction of the window. Blinking she turned to leave sensing that I wasn't going to say anymore. She was right. I had nothing else to say. She was still a stranger to me. I have yet to know anything about her. The same with her, she knows nothing of my past. Well, the more fonder memories of it, not the tragic background everybody seems to know now.

Even with her kindness, I wanted to get out of this place. It just felt like another prison, I've been indoors far longer than out. I just wanted to run until I fell from exhaustion, feel the wind around me as if wrapping me in a blanket. I just wanted out. As I began to get up I felt a presence, I don't know what it was but if felt familiar, it felt warm and comforting. With a sigh I knew I wouldn't be going outside until my wounds healed and with that in my mind I lowered my body back into a satisfying position. Looking back toward the door Amy came through I realized that she had left it halfway open allowing me to see into the hall. What I saw was interesting to say the least. Photographs of all kinds donned the walls covering as much as they could. Every inch of the wall with different sized photographs. My curiosity began to spark but I would have to keep it to a minimum. I then realized in that moment that many of the cuts and bruises were fading as well. The burns and gashes would take longer to heal. That would be expected..I'm in for a long ride aren't I? Ah well, it relieves the boredom. I can't help but notice that my Near-Death Experience ended up changing my personality a bit. Or maybe I'm still in shock that I lived.

...Maybe that was her reason as well. My death affecting her?...Tch. Maybe not. Seems unlikely.

* * *

(A/N: And there you go! Hope you enjoyed Chapter two. Now please Read & Review. -insert heart here- )


	8. Rewrite Three, Chapter 3

(A/N: Here's Chapter three. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way or form.

* * *

After a few days, Shadow's injuries were healing much faster than what was considered normal. Then again Shadow wasn't normal to begin with so it wasn't much of a shock to Amy. The first day he woke was the only time they truly had a conversation of sorts. After that she was lucky to get a few words out of him. He always seemed to be lost in thought, like he was having a conflict with himself. She figured he was fine after she realized he was leaving the property for early morning runs. He'd return by lunch and eat what ever she cooked and wandered off outside to explore the surrounding area. Though she was confused as to why he stayed. He was practically free to go now that the more major wounds had healed.

Not that she was complaining of course.

Amy was just worried about the black hedgehog. She may have been able to help him physically but emotionally and mentally was something else completely. He'd seen the death of his best friend, he's had to deal with confusion, pain, betrayal. All in all she didn't think there was much she could do even if she knew what he was arguing with himself about. Her actions may say otherwise but she was intelligent overall. Not like Tails and Eggman being a genius, or Knuckles and Rouge with their treasure hunting abilities. She wasn't anything special, all she could do was read tarot cards and go on rampages with that over sized hammer of hers. Although that in itself wasn't considered normal by others standards, she mused with a ghost of a smile. Okay so she wasn't average to others but with the people she chose to surround herself she seemed to fit the norm better than any of them. Shaking herself from her thoughts she stood from her current position on the couch in the living room and headed towards the kitchen to once again make lunch for two.

--

Once again jumping through the open window to his bedroom he looked around. Nothing new from the first day he woke up. He hadn't bothered to do anything to the place. He just wasn't that type of person. He wasn't going to create a tie with this place, or with any other. Then again he never thought about living out his life on Earth after Maria died so he hadn't planned anything along those lines out. Well besides trying to destroy the planet of course. After all things hadn't gone as planned, he hadn't planned on saving what he set out to eliminate, he hadn't planned on being saved by the one who awoke forgotten memories, he hadn't planned to stay with her for this long. Had it been anybody else, he was sure he would have left by now even if his wounds hadn't been all the way healed.

What pulled him away from his thoughts was a presence behind him. Quickly turning around he was met face to face with somebody he had least expected to see. There staring at him with a curious gleam in her eye was the one and only..Rouge. She hadn't changed much, same outfit, same attitude it seemed. Then snapping to his senses he aimed a kick at her only for it to be dodged by said person. Her curiosity was replaced with shock as she stood with her mouth open not quite believing how he suddenly aimed an attack at her. Shadow didn't care, he disliked her for many reasons and her just standing there got on his nerves. She jumped through the window and back inside. Both standing her ground and staying at a distance. He didn't let his guard down either and followed all of her movements. After a few seconds of walking circles around him she spoke.

"Well Shadow, I don't know what the big deal is but I'm not going to hurt you or that pink hedgehog if that's what's gotten you so serious." She said with a dramatic sigh. After taking a look around the room she spoke once more. "Then again you were always way to serious for your own good." She almost purred looking at him from over her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes he straightened up from his defensive position as he saw no threat. Although he did keep away from her. Walking toward the bed he sat by the edge, his eyes away from her. He spoke quietly knowing fully well she'd be able to hear him just fine.

"What are you doing here anyway Rouge? And how did you know how to find me?" He said in a monotone. Trying with all his might not to glare at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well I came here more on a rumor than anything. People saying they've seen a black hedgehog around this particular area and the speed of which he runs is just amazing. I found it to be coincidence but when I heard a mentioning of a pink hedgehog I thought I'd pay a visit to good o' Amy Rose." She finished with a satisfying smirk. "And by the way your looking at me I'd say your pretty protective of her Shadow. What happened? Before you could care less about anybody yet here you are worrying about a little pink hedgehog." She said with an almost knowing smile spreading across her face. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was just trying to get him to realize something so obvious. He may have not aware of it at the time but when he saw that girl for the first time he couldn't take his eyes off her. She knew he might develop some feelings for the little pink hedgehog from that moment on but chose not to say anything to the black hedgehog back then. Her mission at the time wasn't to play matchmaker no matter how badly she wanted to. Even now she believed to be the only one to see a connection so small between those two it was almost invisible but now it seemed to have grown, not by much mind you but enough to visible if you look close enough.

"I have no clue as to what your talking about Rouge but so help me, leave before I decide not to let you go without aiming another kick towards you." Shadow said absolutely seething in anger. How dare this women say something as ridiculous as that to him? He was the ultimate life form. He was a weapon not meant for useless emotions like love. His anger didn't subside as she laughed, it just ended up fueling the fire. Although once he made a move towards her did she finally stop her laughter. Shaking her head she made her leave but not without saying, "Just don't let the chance slip out of your hands Shadow or you'll see to regret it!" And with that she few off seeing that her job of planting the seed was done.

Shadow's anger was just rolling off of his in waves but dissipated when he heard a knocking at his door. Making his to the door he opened it enough to see who it was but wasn't surprised to see Amy as she was the only one besides him to take residence in the small home. She seemed curious as she looked up at him with her huge emerald green eyes. It looked as she was trying to find something behind him. Finally after waking up from a slight daze he asked her what she was doing. That seemed to snap her back to reality as well seeing as she blushed in embarrassment and asked if anybody was in the room with him. The obvious answer was said without hesitation.

"No, there isn't. Why?"

"A-Ah...well you see... I thought I heard more than one person speaking in there... A women laughing if I remember correctly..." She stuttered at first and hesitated a few times after that.

Raising an eyebrow he backed away so she could get a full few into the room as to show her there wasn't anybody in the room. "See there isn't anybody in here. Man or Women." he spoke evenly.

This only made her blush deepen in color and he briefly wondered if she was alright but brushed off that thought away. He didn't want to think to much about her. Especially with Rouge's words repeating over and over in his mind. Inwardly his eyebrow twitched, that bat managed to get into his thoughts and completely invade it with images of Amy. Most images were recent and were from the few times he saw her within the day. Yet these few images managed to make his heart skip if only for a quick second and nothing more. He'd be lying if he said Amy was unattractive but he wasn't the type of person to go for somebody based on looks and looks alone. That and he was practically a loner by nature and never got attached to anybody after Maria.

And well, look where that landed him.

In an awkward silence with Amy Rose...

She coughed to get his attention. It did and he looked at her as if to say 'Go on.' She smiled and with new found courage found her voice and asked him something he never expected to hear.

"Would you like to go to the lake with me? It's not to far from here and it has a beautiful view. It's quite peaceful..." She mumbled the last part feeling ridiculous of asking Shadow such a question. Shadow just stared at her for a few moments, then proceeded to close his eyes in thought. After a few agonizing moments he nodded without the opening of his eye lids. He saw it as the least he could do for all the things she had done for him. '_Besides_,' he thought. '_How bad could this possibly turn out?_' Finally deciding to look at her with his crimson eyes, he found her face to be in complete utter shock. He sighed. He supposed it was out of his normal character to accept such an offer but he couldn't help but give the girl a chance.

Amy just smiled brightly and nodded her head, almost viciously. She turned and called back that they would need to eat lunch first before heading off. Making Shadow _almost_ smirk in amusement.

Almost.

--

As soon as the pair finished lunch Amy slipped away to change into some black shorts that came just a few inches short of her knees, along with a loose fitting gray T-shirt, boots now gone having been replaced by an older pair of red slip on shoes, hair being pulled back by a red scrunchy into a messy bun. This attire was much more comfortable than the usual one she wore. Not only did it make hiking along the trails of the forest easier but also it allowed her to be able to slip off her shoes to dip her feet in the lake. Just watching it wasn't enough, she wanted to wander about in it, enjoying the feeling of the chilly water as it made contact with her. She wanted Shadow to enjoy that type of experience to, be it that it most likely happen only once. That and she had been meaning to ask a couple of questions of her own.

How did he survive the fall? Why was he gone for so long before reappearing the way he did? So many mysteries surrounded him and the more she thought about it, the more confusing it ended up becoming. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye did she realize he was staring right at her. Before turning her attention back to the trail of head of them and reaching the clearing did she also notice he wasn't quite looking at her, more like right through her. His eyes had been glazed over assuring her of her assumptions. Trying with all her might to pretend her blush was caused by the sudden rise in temperature she felt. Though gave up on that excuse when she knew that wouldn't fool anybody. It was so obvious that it was painful, the fact that she was getting attached to the black hedgehog. At the first signs of a crush beginning to develop she dismissed it thinking it was nothing more than worry for his well being. As soon as these signs began to be more apparent as time when on all she could do is succumb to the emotion. She knew it as much as the next person these new found feelings were growing at a rapid rate and were becoming much more than just a crush, something akin to love. This shocked her honestly. Some could say that her feelings started those two years ago but were never looked into because she had thought it to be her mistaking him for Sonic. She hadn't known why her heart was beating so fast after her first encounter at that Prison Island, thinking it was just fear for her life. Though now...she was sure it had been him all along. Just never took it into account because he had been working with Eggman. Inwardly groaning at her naive nature she cursed herself for not realizing something so obvious. Although that didn't change the fact of how ebony hedgehog saw her. In that light or not.

Turning to face him she was about to speak when suddenly she heard something rustling in the bushes a few feet away from them. Shadow still seemed to be caught up in his thoughts and didn't seem to realize there was anything out of the ordinary going on. Looking behind him she not only saw a claw of sorts heading their way but also some sort of machine connected to it. Eyes widening as she saw familiar coloring upon the machines outer layers she did the only thing she could think of...

Yell at Shadow to get away and push him out of (what she saw to be) harms way, only to be caught once more and playing the role of damsel in distress...

How was she not surprised at this turn of events...

* * *

(A/N: Liked it? Maybe? I hope so. Again, sorry it's a bit late. I couldn't get an Internet connection and with school it makes these updates take longer than what I originally hoped for. Anyway, Review -insert heart here-)


End file.
